


Everything Old Is New Again

by Esperata



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jealous Edward Nygma, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Sharing a Bed, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: If you had the power to go back in time, what would you hope to change? And would you do it? Those are the questions Edward is facing now he and Oswald are free for the first time in ten years.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 70
Kudos: 157





	1. Regroup and Reflect

“Tomorrow?” Oswald suggested.

“Tomorrow,” Ed agreed, eyes still watching the space where the latest menace to their city had flitted overhead.

As he instinctively adjusted his glasses and turned to follow the other man, Ed found his thoughts suddenly snagging and his pace faltered.

“Or perhaps _yesterday_ would be better.”

“What?”

The snappish tone caught Ed momentarily off guard until he actually glanced at Oswald and it became clear he was merely grumpy from their long day rather than at him specifically. A memory surfaced of a time many years ago when it was customary for him to experience these moody temperaments as he helped Oswald in his quest to seize control of Gotham. Briefly, his lips twitched into a smile at the fond familiarity in seeing that same tired petulant expression once again.

“Just a thought,” he assured with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It can wait until the morning.”

For a second he thought he’d be pressed into explaining but then Oswald let out a huffed breath and turned his attention back onto their current problem.

“We need to find somewhere to lay low. I don’t think Jim actually has a case against me if they do try to put me away again but you’re technically an escapee.”

“Well, where were we heading before we got so rudely interrupted?”

“Home. The Van Dahl estate,” he corrected swiftly. “It still belongs to me although heaven knows what sort of state it will be in after ten year’s neglect.”

The tension in his jaw showed his ill concealed frustration at that injustice of their past and Ed couldn’t disagree. After all they both risked for the city, the punishment had felt harsh. Probably more even than James Gordon had realised given the stage they were at in the tentative rebuilding of their relationship at the point of their arrest. As Ed’s emotions swirled with unease about where they were friendship wise now, Oswald continued with his conversation.

“I suppose we can still steal a car and drive ourselves out there. By rights we should already be there.”

Ed hummed as he considered that. It was tempting to retreat there, outside of the clutches of Gotham, where so many sweet memories still held sway. Yet from a rational point of view it wasn’t the most sensible idea. Even assuming the GCPD didn’t think to look there, or that they’d be able to hide well enough even if they did - he well remembered the servants corridors and secret chambers - Oswald made a valid point about its possible state of disrepair.

Added to which its very remoteness would be a hindrance when they wanted to act tomorrow. The idea beginning to form in the back of his mind very much depended on whether he’d be able to access his effects stashed away at the time of his long incarceration. Ideally he wanted to check on that as soon as it got light enough to do so. Travelling back into the city would only make it all the more difficult.

“Perhaps for tonight we should settle for a hotel,” he opined. “It will be quicker and has the benefits of running water and hopefully no snooping cops.”

“I think you’re forgetting that our bank accounts were frozen. I doubt we can charm them into letting us in pro grata.”

“Ah, and I think _you’re_ forgetting… I stole that man’s wallet.”

He held it up with the flair of a magician producing a bunch of flowers and was rewarded with a genuine smile.

“Why didn’t you say so sooner? Now,” he looked about vaguely as he got his bearings. “The best hotels are this way I believe.”

Before he could take two steps Ed reached out and caught his arm, prompting a confused look.

“The best hotels may well be that way but the safest hotel is this way.”

He gestured vaguely with his head but Oswald only glanced that way and didn’t move.

“Safest? What makes it so safe?”

“It’s… frequented by people who generally don’t want it known they’re not actually out of town on a business trip.”

There was a pause as Oswald seemingly deciphered that.

“It’s a _brothel_?”

His scandalised tone would have been more humorous if the volume had been slightly lower and Ed found himself glancing round anxiously. The street was still as deserted as ever though.

“No. Not a brothel. It’s just… somewhere to entertain occasional guests.” He rushed to convey his reasoning before Oswald could object again. “Look. It’s not far, it’s reasonably priced and scrupulously clean and, best of all, they never report on their guests.”

He watched as thoughts and considerations clearly flickered in Oswald’s eyes and marvelled, not for the first time, how hard it was to predict which way his emotions would sway him. He also found his own eyes catching on the permanently dilated pupil and remembering with a jolt just how that injury had come about.

“Fine.”

Oswald turned from him and began marching with determination in the new direction causing Ed to nearly trip on his own feet as he hurried to match strides. They walked in silence for a little way but even Ed could feel the tension radiating off Oswald so he waited patiently for him to broach whatever was on his mind.

“I suppose it’s none of my business but… how do you happen to know about this… _hotel_?”

The added emphasis really wasn’t necessary but amply conveyed the man’s utter disdain for such sordid dealings.

“I know about it from my GCPD days. Quite a few cases involved men, it was mostly men, who had been frequent visitors. Some of the cops even stopped by there for a night away while on a supposed stake-out. It was well known about but pretty much left alone in an official capacity.”

“Oh. You don’t-”

The sentence was promptly bitten back and it took Ed a moment to figure out where it had been going.

“Oh! No. I never used it myself. I mean-”

He was promptly interrupted before he could say anything further.

“Like I said. It’s none of my business.”

Although Oswald’s words suggested disinterest, Ed couldn’t help but notice the relieved expression on his face and he wondered what Oswald was thinking. Or perhaps more correctly what he was feeling towards him.

Back before they’d been arrested, and even while they were learning to work together again as they planned on escaping the beleaguered city, Ed had entertained the idea that Oswald still harboured romantic feelings for him. It had been something he was growing to embrace and even enjoy as he finally acknowledged his own love for the other man. Yet there had still been barriers between them. Times when the possibility of anything truly developing seemed almost impossible. His heart still hurt to remember Oswald walking away from him on that pier.

Then again, there were moments when it almost seemed inevitable, as when he had literally leapt in front of a grenade for him. Ed wished now that he’d taken the chance when they’d had it of laying his heart on the line and seeing what Oswald thought. But it had always seemed too risky or premature, until one day the chance had been stolen from him.

For ten whole long agonising years. During which time those doubts and defensive walls had only gotten stronger and the hope of recovering their lost closeness seemed further away than ever.

“Is this the place?”

Ed broke from his meandering thoughts to glance where Oswald was indicating.

“Yes,” he agreed. “This is it.”

It was comical how the Penguin, former Mayor of Gotham and Kingpin of its underworld, had to steel himself before approaching but the smile fell from Ed’s face at the remembrance that those days too were gone. They had little more than their reputations to their name now and those needed serious shoring up. Jim Gordon truly had a lot to answer for.

Despite Ed’s knowledge that this place should be safe enough, he still hovered behind Oswald so as to conceal himself from the desk clerk. It was entirely possible that in the aftermath of the city’s decimation this place had been revamped for new clientele. It was lucky enough to even find the establishment still running and he began to wonder if that was where his luck would run out. No sense in pushing it by letting them recognise the escaped prisoner in their midst.

If Oswald was aware of his hanging back, or his reasons for doing so, he gave no sign and simply marched up to the desk decisively. Briefly Ed wondered how the desk clerk would react to such a breathtaking vision as the Penguin presented but that question was quickly answered by the thoroughly disillusioned individual blandly looking at them. They didn’t even seem to have the energy or will to encourage their custom and instead waited resignedly for their request. Which at least saved Oswald having to wait for pleasantries.

“We need two rooms,” he declared.

Ed caught the surprised shift of the eyebrow even as he leant forward to intervene.

“One room,” he amended before adding in a faux whisper close to Oswald’s ear. “You don’t have to be coy here.”

Thankfully it was enough to prevent any more curiosity from the clerk and he sank back into his bored spiel.

“That’ll be $50 and you gotta be out by 10.”

It was only partly out of an effort to hide his face that he returned to his station behind Oswald, nodding vaguely as he riffled through the contents of the wallet and retrieved the request notes. He hadn’t actually checked the status of their funds yet and was relieved to see they could at least cover the cost. Passing the cash forward he went to fold the wallet up only to feel it catch on something. Glancing back down, a blush stole over his cheeks as he recognised the distinctive packet stuck in the bend. Quickly he forced it deeper and hastened to close it up before Oswald could turn and see it.

Which turned out not to be an issue since as soon as he got given their room key he strode away without even glancing at Ed. It was obvious even to him that Oswald was annoyed but he wasn’t precisely sure if that was just his residual tiredness, their location or if he’d actually caught sight of the condom and gotten flustered. Ed was certainly flustered although it was hard to say precisely why. It wasn’t as if either of them had procured the protection in any presumption about tonight. Really it changed nothing about their rendezvous.

Once they were secure in their room however Oswald lost no hesitation in voicing his concern.

“You do realise by sharing a room we’ll have to share a bed don’t you? I mean, I understand we have to be careful with how much we spend but-” 

“It’s not just that,” Ed interceded, more relaxed now he understood where Os was coming from. “In this place we’d draw far more attention booking in separately. Certainly enough to be remembered if anyone were to ask.”

Oswald huffed, already removing his accoutrements to store by the side of the bed.

“We’d be remembered anyway, Ed. I mean look at us. We’re not exactly inconspicuous.”

To emphasise his point he waved his top hat in a gesture toward Ed’s own hat. He pursed his lips as he reached up to remove the bowler.

“Be that as it may, its no reason to draw their curiosity further.”

Any reply was interrupted by Oswald almost slamming the drawer he’d just opened shut. Ed blinked and tilted his head quizzically as the other man merely stood breathing slowly and deeply for several seconds.

“I am going to use the bathroom first,” Os then declared, turning and moving that way determinedly.

Ed let him passed and waited until the door shut before moving across himself to look in the offending drawer. It wasn’t a surprise to see supplies laid out for amorous guests and he pushed it carefully closed to avoid Oswald hearing it shut. Then he busied himself removing his layers to hang in the limited closet space, making sure to leave an equal number of hangers for Os’ use. Once done he sat on the end of the bed awaiting Oswald’s return and idly going over his plan for the morning.

Thus distracted he couldn’t actually say how much time had passed until Oswald returned to the room, eyes skittering about in a clear indication of embarrassment that Ed couldn’t immediately understand. As he mentally paused to analyse what might have caused it his gaze instinctively dropped to skate over the revealed skin, cataloguing what scars or marks were new from Blackgate, only to be halted by arms wrapping defensively round him.

“Yes, mock all you like. I know I’ve gotten fat.”

“What?” Ed’s eyes flew up in surprise to try and lock with Oswald’s. “Why should I mock you for that? Oswald? I was only concerned with seeing what new injuries you have.”

Finally their gazes met and he registered the wary anxiety looking back at him. He offered a tentative smile.

“Honestly, I’m glad to see the weight gain. You always verged on undernourished and I was concerned prison would have only worsened the effect.”

“No.” The arms finally loosened and he continued his journey to what Ed knew was his habitual side of the bed. “There was never any fear of me being starved.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” As Oswald hesitated to settle, Ed stood and gestured to the bathroom. “All done?”

He received a nod and set off himself to rinse what grime he could off and prepare himself for sleep. While there he couldn’t help but stare at his reflection and wait, wondering if another voice would join him. Arkham hadn’t allowed him access to mirrors and, while he personally believed he and Riddler were now a unified force, the notion remained that perhaps the old cycle would start up again. Nothing happened though so he left the small room and went to join Oswald.

For an instant as he stepped back in the room he was transported back to over a decade ago, into another cheap room where the Penguin had once rested with that shock of black hair tufting out. Then he shook the memory off and continued on his way to join him. He didn’t ask but flicked out the light even as he shifted himself under the covers. It seemed likely to him Oswald would have fallen asleep the instant his head had hit the pillow, he had seemed that tired. Yet a voice in the dark proved that theory wrong.

“Are you sure you’re okay sharing? Because we could take turns.”

“It's fine. We’re only going to be unconscious and I’ve been this close to you all evening anyway.”

“That’s different.”

Although he could argue the point, Ed was feeling the effects of the day catching up to him too and merely sighed in response.

“Oswald. Go to sleep.”

He heard the slight huff in response but no further argument and he began his own routine of both mentally and physically unwinding. Barely halfway through his list, he heard the familiar pattern of breaths indicating OSwald was asleep and a smile formed over his face. After that he never got to finish his count since sleep overtook him as well.


	2. Conceit and Correct

Slipping back inside the hotel, Riddler couldn’t help his grin. Everything was going perfectly. He supposed he shouldn’t really be surprised that even after all this time and city-wide renovations, the GCPD was still the same wretched place it had always been. His effects were stashed exactly where he’d remembered them keeping evidence back in the days he’d worked there. Even getting inside had been as easy as ever.

Admittedly he was a genius at figuring out such puzzles and, after what had frankly been the best night’s sleep he’d had in a decade, it had been laughably easy. It had been all he could do to stop himself leaving a calling sign and only the prospect of them not having the time to appreciate it had stopped his hand. Now he was eager to share his plan with his partner in crime.

Opening the door to their room he was met with the sight of the other man up and dressed which brought a renewed smile to his face. That was until he took in his pose. Oswald was sat on the end of the bed, elbows on his knees and head angled down as he seemingly stared at Ed’s bowler clutched in his hands.

“What are you staring at that for?”

“Ed!”

Penguin clutched tighter at the hat but otherwise forgot about it as he stood and transferred his stare to Edward, mouth dropping open in clear surprise.

“Yes? Who were you expecting?”

“No-one. That is… I thought…”

Oswald gestured vaguely in a way that conveyed nothing yet Ed finally put together the meaning anyway and his face fell.

“Oh. You thought…”

He tailed off and coughed awkwardly, his heart lurching at the realisation that Oswald had so easily leapt to the conclusion that he would leave him. But perhaps it shouldn’t surprise him. It had been a long time since they’d sworn their pact together. Maybe it was foolish of him to expect it still to be valid.

It was almost achingly familiar how Oswald sought to cover the awkward moment with a smile and optimistic expression.

“Clearly though I was worried over nothing.” His gesture was purely automatic but served to remind him he was holding Ed’s hat still as he waved towards him and he seized the distraction. “You’d hardly have left this behind after all.”

Ed wanted to say he wouldn’t leave Oswald. He almost said how given the choice between a ship full of treasure and risking his life in a warzone he’d opted for wherever Oswald was. The reminder of their promise to each other was on the tip of his tongue. However none of that came out and instead he offered a tight smile of his own.

“I brought pastries.”

He extended them over and took his hat back while Oswald finally smiled genuinely at the food.

“Good. I’m starving.”

Ed let out a slow breath as he watched Oswald settle again on the bed to examine what he’d brought. He didn’t need to worry about correcting Oswald’s misassumptions now. All being well that wouldn’t be an issue for them soon. Or he’d at least have more time to work with.

“I went to retrieve some of my belongings that were taken when they took us in.”

Oswald looked up at him with curiosity, mouth full of pastry and chewing happily. It made Ed feel warm to see him look so contented and he averted his eyes so as to avoid revealing his blush. He concealed the action by starting a brisk pacing back and forth as he talked.

“I don’t think I mentioned it to you at the time but I had a side project while I was building the submarine. Well, carried over from years before that really. Just a puzzle that I worked on from time to time to relax. Really complicated. Beyond anything I’ve ever seen.”

“I take it there’s a point to this?”

“Yes. If you’ll let me explain?” He arched an eyebrow and received an accepting sigh in return as Oswald fished out another snack. “It was something left over from an unsolved case that happened shortly after I started at the GCPD. Totally unexplained and pretty much swept under the carpet since the only explanation that _did_ make sense opened too many problematic questions.”

“Let me guess. You proposed the only possible solution?”

Ed didn’t answer directly, his face falling into a frown at the memory.

“No-one even _considered_ it. Just pat me on the head and told me to run along. But I always knew I was right. If I could only prove it.” He grinned brightly again. “Which is why I borrowed the evidence to try and figure out how it worked.”

“I’m still not seeing the point.”

“The point,” Ed said emphatically, coming to a stop and looking down at Os. “Is that the only viable explanation was _time travel_.”

“Time travel?”

His tone spoke eloquently of his disbelief but Ed didn’t let that phase him. He was well aware of the leap of faith such a concept required.

“Yes. It is actually possible within the realm of physics but the problem has always been harnessing it to work under controlled circumstances. But that’s where this comes in.”

He withdrew a pinecone shaped device from his pocket, the whole thing made up of tiered cogs and rendered in a quite attractive brass finish. Oswald looked at it with confusion.

“Are you telling me _that_ is a time travel device?”

“Yes!”

“Huh. I’d have expected something more impressive.”

The vague rebuke had Ed pulling it back to cradle protectively.

“This happens to be the most complex and intricate puzzle I have ever encountered. It took me years to figure out how to work it.”

“You’ve used it?”

This time Oswald perked up with obvious interest, eyes looking with new respect at him. He couldn’t quite keep himself from adjusting his glasses awkwardly and angling his face away.

“Well. No.”

“How are you sure it works if you haven’t tested it?”

“I’m sure,” he snapped back, too defensive to endeavour explaining. In his experience, people never truly wanted to hear your reasoning anyway. Meanwhile Oswald was switching avenues of attack.

“If you’re so sure, why haven’t you used it before? You must have figured it out before we were locked away. You could have gone back anytime. I refuse to believe you conveniently solved this puzzle in the last minute before our arrests.”

“No. I didn’t. But…”

He hesitated. The truth was that despite everything that had happened, by the time he’d understood how to work his gadget, he’d been in a good place. He’d finally accepted the two halves of himself. He and Oswald were working together again, with a view to leaving the city together. Even after the battle and Oswald’s injury, when he’d next considered it, it had almost felt like sacrilege to undo his sacrifice. And they were even closer than ever then as Ed diligently helped him adjust.

Which he knew had been selfish but he couldn’t help it. He’d always craved being so needed, so wanted, and he’d had such hopes of more. So it was only the theft of that hope and the loss of all that time with Oswald that he truly wanted to undo.

His dithering over how to answer had taken too long and Oswald gave up.

“So you want to test it now?” he prompted.

“Yes. We can go back to before our arrests. Talk Jim out of it. Or warn ourselves at least.”

“Wouldn’t that create a paradox? You know, because if we don’t get arrested we won’t need to go back and if we don’t go back we’ll get arrested?”

For a moment all Ed could do was stare and Oswald shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

“What?” he eventually demanded.

“Oh, nothing.” Ed tried to dismiss it but couldn’t quite bite his tongue. “It's just… I never thought you’d even know what a paradox was.”

Predictably Oswald puffed up angrily.

“I may not be as stupidly smart as _you_ but I’m not dumb!”

“Of course.” He held his hand up in surrender. “Sorry, sorry.”

Oswald gave a final irritated huff before relenting.

“Plus… they played a lot of Star Trek episodes in Blackgate. I couldn’t help but pick some things up.”

“Oh which ones?”

“Ed.” The stare very plainly told him to get back on point. “Answer the question.”

“Right. Paradoxes, yes. No. Shouldn’t be an issue.”

“You’re sure?”

He could see Oswald wasn’t convinced by his frown so he offered an unconcerned wave along with his further assurance.

“Absolutely. I mean, whoever came back with this device in the first place obviously thought it would be fine.”

“They might have been perfectly content to disappear from reality though!”

“Ah, but by your own argument that would still be a paradox since if they disappeared then they couldn’t come back to do whatever they wanted to do to make themselves disappear.”

He grinned triumphantly and watched while Oswald obviously tried to unravel that prospect.

“Do you know what? I’m just going to trust you on this one. So. What is it exactly you’re proposing we do?”

“I think we should set this for the last day we were together. As far as I can tell it works by tracking DNA paths, along with other parameters. If we head to the GCPD first then we could try intercepting Jim and if that fails we still have the option of forewarning ourselves.”

As he’d spoken Oswald had nodded along.

“Yes. The best outcome would be an agreement that allows us to stay in Gotham. I’d rather not have to leave.”

“I thought not.” He quickly carried on in hopes that Oswald would not hear his blatantly fond tone. “Come on then. The sooner we do this the sooner we get those ten years back.”

He waited while Oswald pushed himself to his feet and brushed the crumbs from himself. Glancing around he spotted his top hat and quickly caught it up to pass over even while resituating his own upon his head.

“Ready?”

There was a final hesitation as Oswald grasped his umbrella but then he nodded decisively and they set off. Ed had already calculated the best route to the GCPD, having already gone there once that morning, and easily guided their path. It was balanced to be inconspicuous without being longer than necessary. He’d noticed yesterday that Oswald’s leg had not improved over their time apart and he speculated whether something had happened to his brace. It was also possible anyone tackling him there would have known to target the limb but he was avoiding asking about it for now. It was another thing that hopefully would not matter soon.

Instead he allowed himself to ramble about more trivial things, enjoying having a responsive and above all sane audience for once. It was also a chance to catch up on what had happened to everyone else in the meantime. Again, not that it would matter soon enough but Ed quite liked to think about what some of them might be losing.

It didn’t seem long until they were opposite the familiar building and he felt a sudden jolt at how much he’d missed being with Oswald. He wanted to talk to him longer and it was with a flutter he realised that was now within his grasp.

“Okay.” He turned and steadied himself. “Do you have a knife?”

“What? Why?”

“We need a blood sample to smear on this thing. It was found with similar stains so I’m pretty sure that’s a vital component.”

Oswald wrinkled his nose in clear distaste but nevertheless produced the required equipment.

“I hope you cleaned it.”

“Of course.”

Edward wasted no time in opening the blade and piercing his finger to dribble a few drops onto the central spindle. He then held both device and knife out and awaited Oswald’s compliance.

“And you’re certain you know how to operate it?”

Despite the hesitant question, Oswald nevertheless positioned his finger where Ed obviously required it and let himself be pricked.

“Absolutely.”

If he’d been less anxious himself he might have offered a reassuring smile but his own attention was wholly focused on the various dials. The excitement of testing his theory was urging him to just set the middle wheel spinning but he took a careful breath and cast his eye over the rest one final time before doing so. Then, without giving either of them time to reconsider, he whipped it into motion.

Initially nothing much happened and they both watched the thing pivot. The noise reminded Ed of cards in bicycle spokes and he suddenly realised the other dials were beginning to spin too. It was all quite hypnotic.

“I feel sick.”

Oswald’s voice sounded dizzy, and prompted Ed to realise he was suffering some sort of motion sickness from watching the dials. Yet he couldn’t stop. He could feel his stomach seemingly being pulled forward and was vaguely aware he was probably swaying. It could have been seconds or minutes until it got too much and he toppled forward.

Only to crash into Oswald who was likely also tumbling inwards. Their heads crashed together and each recoiled with cries of pain, hats falling to their feet. As he blinked the stars away and rubbed at his throbbing head he realised his attention was now free of the spinning wheels and he cautiously glanced to it. Nothing was moving now.

Sighing, he bent down and retrieved both their hats, handing Oswald’s over as he stood upright again. The other man was barely aware of him however and seemed fixated on the scene from their secluded vantage point.

“Ed,” he spoke slowly. “Those buildings… They were refurbished after the battle for the city, weren’t they?”

He turned and looked where Oswald was gazing and felt his mouth dry. The whole street was achingly familiar and he felt a pit open in his stomach as memories of daily journeys to work flooded his mind.

“Oh dear.” Hastily he lifted the time travel device and stared again at the markings. “Oh.”

“What? What do you mean ‘oh’? Ed? When are we?”

“It's a simple mistake. I thought this dial would work backwards so one tooth round would represent the last time our paths crossed.”

“But…” Oswald promptly with admirable patience.

“But… I think it actually means our first meeting.”

Oswald’s mouth dropped open in an emotion that might have been anger, fear or simple rage. Before Ed could find out which though, the other man had swivelled to look up the road. Ed glanced too and his heart stuttered to a stop. Making his way towards the building was a very much younger Oswald Cobblepot.

“Oh dear.”


	3. Years and Yearning

Obviously Oswald had immediately demanded Ed get them back to their present day. At which point it became apparent the power only worked for one trip. But by the time the young Oswald had reached the doorway, Ed already had a plan. Oswald however was still railing and his mood wasn’t improved any as Ed grabbed his arm and hustled him over the road to sneak them into the GCPD.

“What are you doing!?!”

“Look.” He paused with only a brisk glance round to make sure they were still passing unnoticed. “We need to get back, yes? And this is out of power. _However_ we know who has another one.”

“You,” Oswald promptly realised before frowning again. “But won’t that have the same problem?”

“No. We know it had enough power in it before we used it. Nothing’s happened to it here to drain it.”

Oswald rubbed his head.

“I’m beginning to really hate time travel.”

“Fair enough.”

Ed looked about again and briskly escorted Oswald inside and along the side to a secluded doorway off a side corridor. As he went he couldn’t help but glance to see Oswald already across by Gordon’s desk and his heart ached at the memory of that first sight of him. He could still vividly recall every instant of that meeting. He wondered vaguely if Oswald did as well.

“Why don’t we just go to your apartment? Won’t it be there?”

“No. I kept it with me. To fiddle with in my free time. But we can’t risk going to the break room because we’re not exactly going to blend in as staff. We could try to do something to get the building evacuated but short of a bomb scare I’m not sure what. Even then some of them would stay.”

“Fine. So what is your plan? Approach your younger self and just ask for it?”

He couldn’t help but purse his lips at that suggestion.

“I think it would be better coming from you. If I see myself… I won’t be inclined to listen.”

“Ah.”

That little syllable spoke volumes about how well Oswald understood and Ed was infinitely grateful once again for his understanding. However he focused on conveying the plan rather than his gratitude.

“Once we’ve met out there, I’ll be heading this way. You can stop me and explain.”

“And you’ll believe me?That we’re from the future?”

“You already know I believe in that,” Ed reminded him. “I’ll hang back initially. Until you’ve conveyed everything.”

He received a nod and for an instant Ed was almost overwhelmed by the surge of feeling he felt for the other man. Surely there was no-one else who could adapt so readily to changing circumstances and grasp the essential necessities so quickly. Yet he briskly bit back any comment as he moved to keep an eye out on the main bullpen. A different twist of emotion curled as he watched himself pathetically burbling to the famous Oswald Cobblepot and he understood with a sinking feeling why he hadn’t achieved the hoped for result. Being integrated with Riddler meant he had a whole new insight.

Before he could descend too far into self-denigration however he saw the pair break apart and he hastily gestured to Oswald to be ready. Then he turned away and focused his face on a wall plaque nearby, honouring some dirty cops for something less than savoury. It was an ideal spot to listen in while Oswald introduced himself.

Which he did with singular aplomb.

“Ah! Just the smart young man I was hoping to see.”

Ed glanced sideways only to be momentarily blind sided by the utterly charming smile Penguin was sending his way. Or the way of his younger self who was currently stopped between them. He didn’t need to see the other’s expression to know it would be hopelessly star struck.

“Mister Edward Nygma,” Oswald pronounced with satisfaction. “I know who _you_ are.”

The repeat of the very phrase he’d spoken to the other man on this very day and place drew Riddler’s gaze like a homing beacon. Oswald however was totally focused on the young man before him and Ed grit his teeth as he saw those unfairly long eyelashes flutter slightly.

“Oh my. I… ahem… I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Should I know you?”

Oswald chuckled lowly and took a step closer.

“Not _yet_ ,” he teased. “But you _will_.”

Ed turned resolutely back to the plaque, his cheeks flushing and knowing without a doubt that his younger self’s cheeks would likewise be flaming.

“This may come as a shock,” Oswald continued. “But I am in fact the same Oswald Cobblepot you just met. Only from some time in the future.”

“Oh! Oh my. You’re…? Of course you are. I can see it now. And may I say, you’re as handsome as ever.”

A quick look back confirmed the flattery had the predictable effect and Oswald’s cheeks were glowing warmly.

“You may,” he conceded with self-satisfaction. “I’d quite forgotten how charming you could be.”

There was a pause as Ed mentally analysed that remark.

“Does that mean in the future I’m…?”

“What? Oh no, you’re not dead. In fact you’re here with me.”

Riddler took that moment to vacate their vicinity. He needed a minute before he could face himself and he’d just spotted another opportunity walking his way. The young Oswald had finished his business with Gordon and was about to leave. It seemed only fair that Riddler got to fluster him too since Oswald was apparently having his own fun. Walking right into his path therefore he plastered on the smile that he knew always caught Oswald’s attention.

“Well, hello,” he practically purred.

The slim Penguin halted abruptly and looked up at him in shock. Ed shifted slightly to accentuate their height difference and dipped his eyes to create a more sultry appearance. To his surprise though it didn’t have the hoped for effect as Oswald rolled his eyes and fixed his own stance into one of intimidation.

“Seriously? Look, I just told your brother and I’m not in the mood to repeat myself so unless you have something important to say you’ll be a good little nerd and _get out of my way_.”

He was so caught out by the cold rejection that for a few seconds he did nothing but stare. Which was two seconds too long for Oswald’s short temper and he whacked him none too gently on the shin to get him to move. Riddler watched him go with no small degree of hurt before slinking his way back to his own Penguin.

“Ah! There you are.”

Riddler looked up and came face to face with himself, a not unfamiliar experience and one that still made his hackles rise. It was interesting to see the same reaction in the soft brown eyes warily watching him. Then they drifted to take in the rest of his appearance.

“This is… me?”

“Yes. You spruce up quite well as it turns out,” Oswald answered for him. Then he addressed Riddler. “I’ve explained what we’re here for. It seems you have some concerns about what will happen if we take the device. Namely that you won’t have it when we begin this mess.”

Smug superiority settled over him as he snorted dismissively.

“I suppose that’s a common enough assumption for a layperson to make but if you were to actually study some basic quantum mechanics you wouldn’t worry about such a thing.”

It shouldn’t have been so satisfying to see his own lips purse in irritation but it still gave him a gleeful buzz. However then Ed turned back to fix his attention on Oswald, blatantly ignoring Riddler.

“If you come with me down to the lab you can wait out of sight while I fetch it for you. There’s a chair in case you want to sit.”

“How thoughtful.”

They fell into step on the familiar path down to his old workspace and Riddler brought up the rear, frowning at the obvious way his infantile self was mimicking Oswald’s stride.

“I’ve already figured out _most_ of the dials,” he heard himself saying. “It’s just, what with being so busy, I don’t have a lot of time to devote to it.”

“Of course-” Oswald began before being interrupted from behind.

“Most of the dials were so easy a two year old could work them out.”

“Edward!”

The snap to Oswald’s voice halted his tongue even as his mind helpfully supplied the thought that Oswald probably used that exact tone on his dog. It didn’t help as he realised he was following on his heals much like the mutt did as well. Still, everyone remained quiet until they reached their destination giving him the chance to regain his composure.

“Bitter as poison but the smell is divine. What is it?”

“Coffee.” He made sure to let all his disdain show in his voice. “No. Thank you.”

“We really shouldn’t stay here too long,” Oswald agreed, his own voice actually conveying genuine regret.

Ed nodded his understanding.

“I’ll just nip and get that device for you then. Back in a jiffy.”

Riddler let out a groan as he finally left them.

“God, I really was obnoxious wasn't I?”

“I don’t know. You were quite sweet really.”

“Yeah, well, your younger self didn’t think so.”

He received a shrug at that observation.

“I’d just met you. I wasn’t given to giving out my trust easily. You had to earn that.”

A lot remained unsaid in that statement and Ed couldn’t help but catalogue the various balance of sacrifices and betrayals they’d been through. While he knew Oswald did apparently trust him, he couldn’t understand why. By his own reckoning he still had a lot to make up for.

“How’s your leg?” he asked distractedly as he noticed Oswald stretching it out as he sat. “I haven’t asked you how it fared in Blackgate.”

The frown he received in answer wasn’t entirely reassuring. Neither was the faux casual shrug.

“It's always been a weakness.”

“And people exploit it.”

He was about to demand who’d done what, and whether they’d paid for it, when Oswald dismissed his question preemptively.

“Nobody dared lay a hand on me. It was simply that I had my privileges taken away after asserting my place once too often.”

“Your privileges? Do you mean to tell me they took away your leg brace?”

“My brace, my monocle, everything and anything that might be used as a weapon.”

“How on earth were they expecting you to use your brace as a weapon?”

Oswald grinned devilishly.

“It made a sturdy prop to crack bones against.”

Although the visual prompted a definite skip in his heart beat, Ed pushed that aside for the moment and carefully moved to kneel beside him.

“Let me take a look,” he offered, not waiting for an answer before lifting the foot into his lap.

He heard the hitch in Oswald’s breathing but ignored it as he focused on casting his practised eye over the familiar old injuries.

“It's swollen,” he murmured. “I’ll need to make you a new brace. And perhaps set up a home care routine for you.”

The door opened and Riddler glared over at his younger self stopped short in the doorway.

“Am I… interrupting something?”

“No,” Ed insisted, pointedly hiding Oswald’s leg away from his sight.

As he stood again, trying to emphasise the height advantage his boots gave him, the other him fidgeted with the device in his hands.

"I’m not sure if I should ask this but... are we... together? In the future?"

"What?” Oswald glanced up in puzzlement from where he’d been adjusting his pants leg. “Oh. No."

"Oswald," -Ed caught his arm and leant into his space to whisper in his ear- "We shouldn't be telling my past self anything."

"Oh. Right." Oswald returned his smile to the doe eyed Ed before him. "What I mean is I can't tell you that. Paradoxes or something."

“Of course.”

The young Ed’s gaze flickered to Riddler with an expression of animosity incongruent with his otherwise cheerful demeanor but then he returned a sunny smile to Oswald.

“Well, whoever wins you is a very lucky person indeed.”

“Why thank you.” Oswald positively beamed as he pushed himself upright. “I really do wish we could converse more. It's so refreshing to meet someone so open and honest.”

Ed practically preened at the compliment. Riddler meanwhile pulled at Oswald’s arm insistently.

“Yes but if we don’t want to be caught we really should go.”

Oswald sighed.

“Alright, I know.”

He held out his hand for the gadget. Ed eagerly deposited it and then, much to both their surprise, he darted forward and wrapped Penguin in a hug.

“Sorry,” he muttered as he broke away. “It's just… I wasn’t sure I’d get the opportunity again.”

For a few seconds, Oswald gaped. Then he recovered himself enough to smile with difficulty.

“There will be more opportunities,” he assured, casting a quick glance to his fuming doppelganger. “If you look out for them.”

The forensic expert nodded curtly and finally stepped aside to let them pass. Oswald went first and thus didn’t see the other two share a final glare in parting. Stepping quickly, Ed retook his place beside Oswald and helped keep watch as they snuck out. Although it really wasn’t difficult.

“This place really is incompetant, isn’t it?” Oswald commented mildly as they exited.

Riddler shrugged, hardly being in a position to argue and focused on taking the gadget from Oswald’s outstretched hand.

“I suppose we’re not exactly the faces on any wanted posters at this point in time.”

He heard the hum in response but didn’t spare any more attention as he very carefully swivelled the dials, huffing at the indications of dead end avenues of research his younger self had been on. Finally satisfied he glanced up again.

“Do you have-”

The knife appeared in his line of sight before he could finish and he grinned. Oswald always was a quick study. Briskly repeating the procedure of not so long ago, he set it spinning again and fell into the hypnotic pull. This time though he was ready for it and, as they lost balance and fell, he managed to get his arms up to prevent their heads cracking.

Blinking back to awareness, the first thing he saw was Oswald’s green face and he hoped he wasn’t about to throw up. Then he cast his glance over to the GCPD building and felt a swell of relief that it wasn’t the one they’d just left. This one bore the scars of battle very clearly.

Too clearly he suddenly realised, his hands tightening instinctively on Oswald’s shoulders.

“Ed?”

“We’re back.” He swallowed hard before amending. “We’re back to before our arrests.”


	4. Explain and Exchange

It was the sudden grip of Oswald’s hands upon his elbows that snapped Ed’s attention away from the building across from them. He looked down only to have his breath taken away by the absolutely delighted grin on his face.

“You did it! We’re here. In the right time. We can change it now.”

Oswald made to move away but Ed tightened his grip, mostly on instinct as the possibility of Oswald moving away right now hurt.

“No.”

“No?” Oswald turned back to him. “What do you mean ‘no’? This was the whole point!”

“Yes but that was before. We can’t go through with that plan now. Surely you must see that?”

“I see no such thing!”

He made to pull away again but Ed tightened his hold, forcing the shorter man to stay put and listen.

“We can’t _leave_ this time, Oswald,” he explained. “The device had enough power for _one_ jump. Remember?”

“But… wasn’t that after we…?”

Edward shook his head.

“It only ever had power for one use. Whether I used it first in the future or the past. That is a fact.”

“That doesn’t make sense! If we used it in the future after taking it and...” he tailed off as he struggled to untangle the messed up timelines they’d created.

Again Edward shook his head.

“Trust me. We don’t have any way of leaving this place.”

“What if… we find it _again_. Here and now?”

Briefly, Ed considered that proposition. They could follow their original script. Intercept Jim then catch up to their other selves and beg or otherwise get the device off them. Then leap back to their future where Oswald would no doubt be in control of the Underworld once more and Ed would be…

He swallowed hard. He knew what he wanted. It was standing right in front of him. But would he have that ten years hence? Would he have found the courage or clarity to see the importance of seizing that time? Arkham had been cruel but it had at least focused his mind on the necessity of not wasting his time in regards to Oswald. How would he feel if they made this change now and he still found they’d effectively spent the ten years apart.

He became aware that Oswald was becoming impatient awaiting an answer to his query and inhaled deeply as he prepared to make the change they both needed made.

“I have an alternative proposal.”

“It better be good.”

There was a disgruntled huff as Oswald crossed his arms irritably and perhaps unconsciously shifted Ed’s grip on his shoulders. Ed quirked a smile and released his hold, finding his hands at something of loss without the grounding touch. Licking his lips he steeled himself.

“How about… we don’t do anything.”

“Wha-!”

Ed hastily waved his hands to ward off the explosion and hurried to explain.

“Hear me out! Let’s say we prevent the arrests. What happens then? It's a big unknown. We might end up locked up anyway just a couple of weeks later. Or worse.”

“That was a risk we’d already prepared to take!”

“Had we? What did you really want from changing the past Oswald? Because I know what I wanted.” He took another deep breath. “And for me it was never just about stopping our arrests, or not really. I'm finally realising… finally ready to admit… what I truly wanted was to have changed the past so I would have told you a decade ago how I feel. Because I've always been too scared to. You were the brave one Oswald. And I see now that's not fair. I need to take a turn. So here it goes. Oswald, I love you.”

He’d dropped his gaze away during his speech in order to draw what courage he could but now he glanced back fearfully. The other man was staring at him but Ed couldn’t decipher what emotion was behind the stare. Anger? Elation? Disbelief? Unsure what else to do, he continued talking.

“I can’t face the possibility that I might still spend ten years figuring out I should have said that. We have a chance now - not the one we anticipated - but perhaps even better.”

“What chance?”

The question halted Ed’s emotional spiralling. Even though it didn’t really answer how Oswald was feeling about everything it at least showed he wasn’t about to dismiss him entirely out of hand.

“It's two-fold,” he began elaborating at once, his own mind racing through the possibilities. “While the GCPD have us in custody, we have unprecedented freedom to act for our future advantage. You can consolidate and build up your empire so that when we are released it will be ready for you to simply sit back upon your throne.”

“By ‘when we’re released’, just to be clear, you mean us two standing here now, having lived the next ten years free?”

“Exactly, because the two of us who step out of confinement will then be heading into the past.”

“So there won’t be any awkward overlap.” Oswald cast a piercing look up at him. “That’s what _I’m_ going to be doing. What about you? Did you have plans as well?”

“Well.” Ed couldn’t help but wet his lips. “Ideally I’d spend it with you. We could move back into the manor. Maintain the place. Stay out of the way of everyone. Live like a normal couple.”

He saw the same confused look appear on Oswald’s face and his anxiety spiked.

“My god,” Oswald breathed. “You actually meant it.”

“Meant it?”

“That you… love me.”

The disbelief in his eyes clearly showed how much he expected this to be a trick of some kind and Ed could hardly blame him even as it broke his heart.

“Yes!” He wanted to grasp him again but held himself back in case it got him stabbed. “I know it took me an unpardonable long time but I really truly do love you Oswald. And that’s why I can’t face finding out I might have spent ten years free with you without making that clear. It’s bad enough having spent ten years apart but at least that wasn’t my own idiocy. Now I have the chance to do things right with you and I don’t want to let it go.”

An encouraging smile curled about Oswald’s lips.

“Doing things right, huh? And just how do you propose doing that Mister Nygma?”

It might have been that particular word use but it was equally posible Ed would have had the idea himself anyway. Either way, he wasted no time in grabbing Oswald’s hand as he made his choice.

“Marry me!”

“What? Are you serious?”

“As a heart attack. Please Oswald. Why waste time? We could go right now, grab our paperwork and get it all done legally. Then spend the next ten years on a private honeymoon.”

For a long held breath Oswald merely gaped.

“You’re insane!” he finally hissed. “We’re literally wanted felons right now. The GCPD are headed to arrest us.”

“Which is all the more reason to be quick.”

“No,” he was countered with exaggerated patience. “It would be a perfect reason for the registrar to hand _us_ over as well.”

“You’re forgetting two very important points. One, neither of our birth certificates are in our daily used names. Two, we hardly look like we did ten years ago.”

He watched those details strike home and Oswald blinked as he mentally reprocessed.

“Although I would rather like there not to be any confusion further down the line if anyone compares our marriage certificate to our incarceration dates,” Ed added. “The same day we could explain, the day after, not so much.”

As Oswald continued to stand silently thinking it through, another point occurred to Ed and he gave a gentle tug on the man’s hand to draw his attention.

“You haven’t actually said you _don’t_ want to marry me,” he pointed out.

An adorable blush flushed across his chubby cheeks and he glanced aside in embarrassment.

“Of course I want to marry you idiot. I’ve dreamed of little else for years.”

“Then let’s do it!”

He pulled the hand up to kiss the back, realising as he did so that it was the first time he’d kissed Oswald. Memories surfaced of the hidden kisses Oswald used to place upon his shoulder when they’d hug which he’d dismissed as his overly affectionate nature. It was impossible for him not to glance to his lips now and he wondered…

“Yes!” Oswald suddenly smiled, his whole face lighting up. “Yes, let’s get-”

He was cut off by Edward swooping down to seal their lips together, claiming his first kiss with irresistible passion. It obviously caught Oswald entirely by surprise and he stared in numb awe as Edward pulled away.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I couldn’t resist.”

“That's okay.”

Edward smiled softly and stroked his fingers over the slightly parted lips.

“I’m going to make everything up to you Little Bird. I promise.”

Oswald recovered himself with that declaration and straightened his spine.

“Right. Well, let’s get moving. We have a lot to do in not much time.”

“But once that’s done,” Ed fell into step beside him as they set off, “We’ll have all the time in the world.”

He reached out to hold Oswald’s hand, just catching sight of the small flustered smile on his lips as he did so. He couldn’t resist trying to encourage that cute reaction.

“I never thought I’d be the type to wait until my wedding night but I guess some things are worth waiting for.”

The tint deepened and his hand was gripped tighter but Oswald’s voice was clear as he replied.

“Good things come to those who wait.”

The remark was automatic and it was clear his thoughts were elsewhere as a new frown pulled at his brow. His steps faltered and he glanced worried up to Ed.

“What if this gets rewritten? What if I wake in the morning and you're gone? Or we're incarcerated again? Or-”

“Oswald. Trust me. It won't. I'll be right beside you when you wake and with you every day thereafter. No-one will ever part us again. I promise.”

“But… what if someone else uses the device?”

“They _can’t_ ,” Ed insisted, stopping and focusing his whole attention on Oswald. “In the future the battery is dead and we know nothing happens in our past.”

“Do we?”

“Yes.”

He lent down for another kiss, both to reassure Os and because he could now. There was a happy little sigh as he pulled away that he promptly decided he wanted to hear forever.

“Tell me again that you love me,” Oswald asked, eyes fluttering open.

“I love you.” He kissed one hand. “I always have and always will.”

The tremulous look hardened into something challenging and Ed felt his stomach curl at the heated look.

“Prove it.”

He didn’t respond with words but eagerly started pulling the shorter man along with him and Oswald let out a fond laugh. They hadn’t got more than a few meters however when Oswald exclaimed apropos of nothing,

“Oh! We’ll have to liberate Edward too.”

Ed nearly tripped over his own feet as they came to a stop.

“The dog? You’re thinking about your dog now?”

“I’m very fond of that dog,” he huffed with a pout.

With a flutter of delight, Ed kissed the look away.

“I promise we’ll collect your dog,” he whispered. “But let us have our wedding night alone. Please? I don’t want to have to compete for your affections with anything.”

“Very well.”

Oswald apparently was aiming for a dignified tone but it came out breathy regardless. Picking up their journey, he encouraged Oswald along with him, seeing the same exhilarated blush on his face. It was interrupted by a hoarse cough from him.

“You should know though Edward… you’re always first in my heart.”

It felt very much like a victory until he turned and saw the nervous look in his beloved’s eyes. Pausing again, he turned to cup his cheeks and meet his gaze head on.

“You’ve always been first in my heart too Os. Even if I’ve been too blind to see it. I loved you from the moment I first saw you.”

Tears welled up and spilled over and Ed wiped them away tenderly, happy to see the love and trust now shining there. For a moment he drank in the sight until Oswald clearly got impatient.

“Well? Are we getting married or not?”

Ed suddenly felt like a teen again, his heart bubbling with excitement as he once more gripped his hand and continued their journey, laughs of relief echoing from them both.

They had ten years now to discover each other and grow even more entwined. By the time Gotham encountered Penguin and the Riddler again it wouldn’t know what had hit it. But in the meantime Oswald and Edward would relish in being themselves and being accepted and loved for who they are.

This was the first day of the rest of their lives.


End file.
